The Sorceress' Wish in The Form of A Turtle
by Tenebris13
Summary: Maria, the queen of sorceresses and magic, makes a wish, not really expecting it to come true. the next thing she knows, she's helping the four ninja turtles to get back to their reality while they all struggle with feelings that pop up along the way.
1. Chapter 1: The Sorceress

**CHAPTER** 1: **THE SORCERESS**

The four turtle brothers were jumping across the rooftops, Raphael calling to the turtle in front.

"Hey, Leo, where the SHELL we are!?" Raphael shouted at him.

Leonardo sighed, "I don't know, Raph."

"I think we may be in an alternate reality," spoke up Donatello.

"Great, just great," Raphael muttered, shaking his head just as a crash sounded from an alley up ahead.

"What was that?" ask Michelangelo.

"Let's go find out," said Leonardo.

When they got to the alleyway they saw a woman with long, brown hair being mugged by a burglar.

"Back off, I'm telling you, before you get hurt," she warned him.

The burglar just laughed, suddenly eyeing her body.

"Y'know, ya've got a pretty nice body. I think I'll take you with me. You won't mind, I won't hurt you, I promise, hehehe," he said smirking, looking up and down her body.

"Oh, I don't think so," she said, her eyes starting to faintly glow gold.

"Do you think we should help her," Michelangelo whispered to Leo.

"I don't know, in case you haven't noticed, her eyes have somehow start to glow," Leo whispered back.

The burglar, deciding he had finally had enough, growled, "You're coming with me, whether you like it or not."

"That's it, I'm not taking it anymore," she said, her whole body beginning to glow.

Suddenly she transformed, her hair turning into flowing, knee-length, black hair that had in inch of red at the bottom. Her lips turned blood red and her eyes glowed pure gold.

"Now it's time to teach you a lesson," she said.

Moving so fast she was just a blur, she went on the offensive until he was sitting down in a daze. Pulling out a piece of twine from her bag, she threw it at him and shouted a command word: "Tas!" The twine wrapped around him magically, then she went up to him and said, "Oh, dear, it looks like I'm going to have to erase your memories of this incident."

She stepped back and, pointing her hand at him, closed her eyes and said, "Obliviate." His eyes glowed white for a second then faded and he passed out. "Whoa," whispered Michelangelo and Raphael in awe.

The woman changed back to normal and stumbled.

"Time to go home," she mumbled.

"Let's follow her," suggested Leonardo, "She may be able to help us."

The four turtle brothers began to follow her via the rooftops.


	2. Chapter 2: Maria

**WITH MARIA:**

As Maria rushed home through the streets of New York, she felt her phone vibrating in her purse. She grabbed her phone and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"It's Tìa. We need to talk via video chat. Something important has come up," the caller said.

"Hold on Tìa, I'm almost there," Maria said, then hung up. She raced into her apartment and closed the door. Dropping her stuff in the living room and going to her bedroom, she went to the vanity by her dresser. Pressing a fake lipstick, the mirror in the middle lit up, turning into a computer. A keyboard popped up and, after pressing a few buttons, a video chat came up, showing a woman with flowing burgundy-colored hair with a tiara band to symbolise her being on the magic council. She had amber eyes and copper-red lips.

"Hello Tìa. What is the situation?" Maria asked.

"It seems that four creatures from another reality have shown up here in New York. We were hoping you could aid them if they're friendly or apprehend them if they're not," the other woman, Tìa, stated.

"Certainly. If you have photos, I would like to view them please," Maria said. Tìa uploaded some photos to the video chat. The photos all show four creatures with something like a shell on their back. They also seem to be wearing ninja masks.

"Hold on Tìa, I think I know who and what these so-called 'creatures' may be," Maria said, "Do you remember when I introduced you to the TMNT comics and then when I went to their reality for a bit, only to erase their memories of me when I left?"

"Yeah, I remember," she said slowly, then her eyes widened. "Are you saying that those creatures are the TURTLES!?"

"Yes. Now they're probably going to go to the tallest building in New York, which is the Sorc Tech. Co. building. I won't need any back up, I got this," Maria said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3: Offers

**Chapter 3-Offers:**

 **WITH THE TURTLES**

Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo jumped over the last rooftop then began to climb up the fire escape to the top of a building known as Sorc. Technology.

When they reached the top, they looked around for any signs of the woman they had followed earlier. Suddenly, Michelangelo noticed a faint golden glow streak across the rooftops towards them.

"Here she comes," Michelangelo reported.

* * *

 **WITH MARIA**

Maria closed her eyes and concentrated. When she re-opened her eyes, they were a faint golden hue. Using her power over Air, she raced over the rooftops as fast as the wind, heading towards Sorc Technology. As she

reached the building, she slowed down until she came to a halt in front of the turtles.

"I am here to talk, not to fight. Although I am wearing ninja clothes, I am still not quite a ninja, for no one has trained me yet. But that is of no importance. I am only here to offer my help. Whether you will accept my

offer or not, it is your choice. Please, take your time and make a decision," Maria said.

The turtles looked at each other and nodded.

Leonardo stepped forward and said, "We accept your offer and have an offer in return, but first, we would like to ask where we will stay."

"If you're alright with it, you can stay with me. My apartment is the entire third floor of my building, so I have extra that you can use," Maria offered.

Leonardo nodded. "We're fine with that. Now, we would like to offer to train with you and teach you what we know."

Maria's eyes widened. "You would offer to train me?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," Leonardo replied.

"Thank you. I will accept your offer," Maria said, then realized something. "I'm sorry, I forgot about introductions. My name is Maria Taylor."

"My name is Leonardo, but you may call me Leo," Leonardo said.

"I am Donatello, however, you can call me Donnie or Don, whichever you prefer," Donatello said next, stepping forward and shaking Maria's hand.

"My name's Michelangelo, but just call me Mikey," Michelangelo said with a grin.

"Name's Raphael. Ya can call me Raph, it don't matter," Raphael shrugged.

Maria smiled at them.

"Also one more thing: I'm a sorceress. I'll give you the full details when we get back to my place," she explained, "Just to let you know, I'm not very good at running across rooftops unless I use Air magic to run faster."

They nodded.

"Then let's go," Maria said. She concentrated, giving her eyes the faint golden hue, then took off in a flash. The turtles followed.


End file.
